The Perfect Soldier
by Heero Yuy2
Summary: Sailor Moon is beaten by a Youma. Heero finds her and brings her to the Winner Mansion in Kyoto where she meets his friends (the gundam pilots and Zechs and Noin). They become friends. She learns the truth about the Moon Kingdom's collapse. 5 New Gundams
1. Prologue

Chapter 1-Prologue

**Chapter 1-Prologue**

Sailor Moon was trying her best to fight off the Youma alone, but was failing miserably. The other Sailor Scouts could not help her. Raye Hino was Scuba diving in Australia. Amy Mizuno was in Germany studying medicine. Mina Aino was visiting her family in London, England. Lita Kino was acting in for a movie in the United States. Amara Tenou was playing a racing video game with Michelle Kaiou somewhere in France. The Starlights were playing a charity concert in Switzerland for World Peace. Last, Trista Meiou and Hotaru Tomoe were guarding both ends of the Time Gate, Trista in the 20th century and Hotaru ten centuries in the future.

After about five minutes of seeing Sailor Moon (known as Serena Tsukino) being repeatedly hurt, screaming out in pain, Tuxedo Mask (alias Darien Shields) finally revealed himself. Using his usual rose attack, he thought to himself that he stopped this Youma, but realized right after he was knocked over, he didn't even faze it. But there was something about this Youma that was different, aside from its larger stature. This Youma was much stronger.

After a swift kick to his head, Tuxedo Mask lingered for about four seconds, then went unconscious. During his few seconds of consciousness, he saw Sailor Moon bleeding from her chest and legs. In a last ditch effort, Sailor Moon attempted to use her Spiral Moon Heart Ache attack, but could not complete it because of her wounds. Knowing he could not help her, Tuxedo Mask quietly said, "I'm sorry." and subsequently blacked out. 

Serena was bleeding quite badly from the wounds to her chest and legs, when a giant shadowy robotic figure appeared out of nowhere. After a few seconds, she realized that it was a mobile suit. "A normal Leo or Aries, or even a Taurus couldn't withstand the attacks from the Youma. This powerful mobile suit could only be...a Gundam." she stated. Previously, she heard about the Gundams, and the Gundam Hex. "Those who have laid eyes upon a Gundam shall not live to tell about it. Those are the orders I was given." This Gundam was like no other she knew about. Its strength was incredible. It defeated the giant-sized and super-powered Youma with only one swipe from its massive bladed weapon. Slightly afterward, Sailor Moon gave into her injuries and went under.


	2. First Contact

Chapter 2-First Contact

**Chapter 2-First Contact**

Sailor Moon awoke as a civilian. She was in a comfortable bed, with pale blue sheets, a soft silk pillow and a nice hospital-like blanket. She was in what looked like a bedroom with a 13" TV, an oak dresser. But something was wrong. First, she was only wearing her underwear. Second, someone was touching her exposed chest. Serena was scared, and exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing, you pervert!?" Right after her near-deafening statement, a soothing voice said, "I'm sorry that I did touch your bare chest. I also apologize that I scared you.". Serena was about to scream for help, but chose to listen to the rest of what this voice was saying. "Please understand, if I did not take care of you like I did, you could have died." In response to this, Serena shrieked, "Where am I? Why am I not in a hospital?" The mysterious person replied, "First off, you should know who I am. My name is Heero Yuy. Second, I brought you here, to my home. It was closer than the nearest hospital. Also, you were bleeding too fast. There wasn't enough time for a hospital. To be honest, I don't trust hospitals, since I've had bad experiences with them."

Serena, who was still a bit scared, asked, " Ok then Heero, did you find someone in a black tuxedo and a red and black cape?". Heero then drew a quick sketch of him. "Did he look like this?" Heero asked. Serena almost screamed, "That's him. What happened to him?" Heero chose his words carefully and said, "He sustained a serious head injury. I'm going to check on him.". Serena leapt out of the bed, forgetting that she was still only wearing her underwear. She then crumpled to the floor in pain. Heero apologized again for seeing her exposed chest, turned around and handed her a clean pink shirt from the dresser. Serena hurriedly clothed herself, but started crying because of the pain. Heero then informed her that she should be more careful, as her legs were still weak from her wounds. "I can see that you would like to see him, but I don't think you'll be able to walk for at least a few days." Heero stated "I'll carry you, if that is OK". Serena was grateful and gladly accepted Heero's offer. He placed Serena back on the bed and sat in front of her. "I want you to hang onto my shoulders while I hold your legs." he said. "I appreciate your kindness. Thank you". Serena stated with gratitude. She then gave Heero a small kiss on the cheek.

Heero then thought, "_Why am I doing this? I don't even know who this girl is."_

He then picked her up with little effort and proceeded to the room containing the caped man.

Heero carried Serena to a room downstairs. During this, Serena apologized "I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Serena Tsukino.". "I see", said a nervous Heero.

They entered the room where Lucresia Noin was with the caped man. "Tuxedo Mask!!" Serena exclaimed. "Please be quiet. He is still unconscious." Noin said. Heero patiently introduced them to each other. "Serena, this is Lucresia Noin. Miss Noin has been taking care of this man. Noin, this is Serena Tsukino.". "Pleased to meet you", Serena said. "My friend, Duo Maxwell brought him back here, since mobile suits can carry a maximum of two people." Heero monotonously said.

Duo walks in. "How's that guy-Whoa! Hey Heero, who's the babe?" Duo asks. He whistles at Serena. Heero responds, "Her name is Serena Tsukino, and please have a little more respect for her." Duo retorts, "Oh, I get it. Heero's got a girlfriend!". Heero punches Duo in the stomach. "Watch it, Maxwell" Heero says angrily. "I'm sorry Serena. I forgot to introduce him. He is Duo Maxwell.". "Thank you, Duo." Serena says, "I'm sorry that Heero hit you." "Thanks Serena", Duo replies, "I'll be OK. Just give a minute.". Duo recovers from Heero's painful punch and stands up straight. "We were in a battle around the new colony when Heero just took off. I followed him and we found the two of you." says Duo.


	3. Introduction of the G-boys

Chapter 3-Introduction of the G-boys

**Chapter 3-Introduction of the G-boys**

"So, where are Trowa, Quatre and Wufei?" Heero asks. "Where else? The Arcade.", says Duo. "Huh? You're saying Wufei is playing video games?" Heero says questionably. "Hell no. Wufei's probably is shooting some pool." Duo retorts. "That reminds me. I need to talk to Quatre about this OZ spy. How far is the arcade from here?" Heero states. "It's not far from here. Only about 20 minutes away." says Duo.

Meanwhile, at the arcade, Wufei is pissed because he is losing at a game of Pool. Quatre and Trowa are playing a strange game with two plumbers fighting turtles. During the trip to the arcade, Duo drives while Heero and Serena are talking. Duo is thinking, "_This isn't the Heero Yuy I know. What is he thinking?". Heero is holding Serena's hand for the entire trip. Serena asks," Where did I wake up?". Heero responds, "You woke up at the Winner mansion. Serena asks, "Winner? Where is that? Before I went under, I was in Tokyo, Japan.". "I know that", Heero says, "The Winner mansion is in Kyoto, Japan. I hope that this is OK with you." Heero says warmly._

When Duo, Heero and Serena, being carried by Heero arrive at the arcade. Quatre immediately noticed their arrival and greets them, allowing Trowa to win the Plumber game. Duo then introduces the slightly shy "Prince of the Desert" as Quatre Winner. Serena then says, "So, you're the one that owns the mansion." Quatre blushes and says, "Yeah. You're right.". Quatre then introduced Trowa Barton, who says only, "Hello. Pleased to meet you.". Then, they find Wufei with $250 from a bet with the person he was playing Pool with. Unexpectedly, Heero says to Serena," Serena, this is Wufei Chang. She gives him a polite "Hello", but Wufei sends a dirty look her way. They all pile into Quatre's limo, except for Wufei, who drives Duo's car back to the mansion. Heero sits with Serena beside him, holding her hand like before. Duo tries to tell Quatre about Heero & Serena, but Heero catches him. "What did you say?" Heero asks, making a fist. "Nothing. Nothing at all", Duo says scared. Trowa is mostly quiet the whole 20 minutes, except for when he says to Serena, "You're pretty." Serena giggles and says, "Thank you.".


	4. Dinner Time

Chapter 4-Dinner Time

**Chapter 4-Dinner Time******

********

At about 7:30PM everyone gets back to the Winner mansion. Quatre announces, "It's getting to be time for dinner. I suggest we have our guest choose.". Everyone agrees, even Wufei. "Miss Serena, what would you like to have?" asks Quatre. Serena suggests Fettuccini Alfredo. "An excellent choice." says Trowa. Heero sits to the left of Serena, helping her like a true gentleman. Duo is on Heero's other side. Opposite of Serena is Trowa, with Wufei to his right. Quatre sits at the head of the table. At the opposite end of the table is Lucresia Noin and Zechs Marquise As a beverage, Quatre suggests Raspberry Lemonade since it is non-alcoholic. Everyone is extremely well mannered, probably since Heero wants to make a good impression. There is a conversation about the dedication of the new colony. Quatre announces," The new colony, temporarily called L6 is to be dedicated to the leader of the former World Nation, Treize Khushrenada.". This brings back painful memories to Wufei, who gets tears in his eyes. Showing concern, Serena asks, "Is something wrong, Wufei?" Wufei tries to tell Serena about the incident with Treize, but is overcome with emotion. Hastily, he says, "Please excuse me." and nearly runs to the bathroom. Serena asks Heero what is wrong with Wufei. Heero doesn't know, so he asks Trowa. Trowa, making sure that Serena hears, explains, "Wufei has a painful memory of a duel with Treize. It ended up with Treize's death. Wufei is still a bit depressed about it. Please, for the sake of Wufei, refrain from bringing this up again.". Complying with Trowa's request, Serena agrees. Wufei comes back after washing his face. Trowa suggests talking about something else, since Treize Khushrenada is Wufei's weak point. 

Serena says in response, "How about Video Games? Everyone agrees with her. Trowa tells the story about the Plumber game with comments from Quatre. Serena tells everyone about the Sailor V game. This discussion lasts until about 10:30PM, when Heero says ,"It's getting late. We should be getting to bed now. But before we go to bed, I'm going to check on the caped man called Tuxedo Mask.".


	5. The First Night

Chapter 5-The First Night

**Chapter 5-The First Night******

********

**Heero asks Serena if she would like to go with him. She agrees. Just like before, Heero carries Serena on his back, following Lucresia Noin to the caped man's room. He is still unconscious, but is more stable than before. Serena breathes a sign of relief, seeing him recovering from such a head injury. Before leaving the room for the night, Heero turns the Vital Sign Warning system on, just in case. " This will alert the night-shift people if he gets worse." Serena thanks Heero for taking an extra measure for her friend.**

Everyone departs for bed: Everyone except for Heero sleeps in their own room. Heero says, " I'm going to stay with Serena.". Duo, with a smirk in his face, says, "Oh, I get it.". Quatre interrupts Duo halfway, "Duo, be nice. Heero is taking care of her. Let's leave them alone.".

Serena and Heero talk about various things until about 1:30AM, sometimes playing video games. Serena is surprised that Heero would stay with her just to make sure she was OK. Heero and Serena amazingly had very much in common. When it came time to say good night, Heero wouldn't leave. He said, "If anything were to happen to you, I could never forgive myself.". With this in mind, Heero even slept next to Serena to make absolutely sure she was safe. With a small kiss on the cheek, Heero said "Good Night" to Serena, who slept like an angel in his arms. This lasted until about 4:00AM, when Serena started tossing and turning. She kept calling out the name "Darien" and "Tuxedo Mask". Heero could tell she was having a nightmare. He tried to wake her up by normal means, but to no avail. He tries this many times, but it seemed that it was getting worse. Finally, in a desperate attempt, he whispered, "Serena, please forgive me.". Heero was determined to wake her up to relieve her of this nightmare. So, in a last effort, Heero kissed Serena. Serena was frightened. He apologized for his actions immediately when she woke up. She knew Heero would not harm her intentionally. So, she let this kiss happen. Heero knew that she needed a friend to support her when she was feeling down. "Thank you, Heero. You deserved this kiss." she said passionately. For the rest of the night, Serena slept in Heero's arms, never letting him go. During this time, Heero was thinking, "_What in the hell am I doing? I barely know this girl, but I've already kissed her."._

The next day, Heero woke up earlier than everyone else. He was planning to make breakfast for everyone, especially Serena, who lay crippled in her bed. For himself, he chose Hash browns, Milk, Sausage, and Orange Juice, primarily for its nutritional content. For everyone else, he prepares Bacon, Eggs and Toast. Since Serena is still weak from her injuries, Heero saves some bacon and makes pancakes. To aid in her recovery, he adds extra vitamins and minerals. Everyone comes down to see Heero gone, but with a note saying, "I made breakfast for everybody so the servants would not have to.".

Duo is shocked and says, "Heero can cook? Man, something must be wrong with him." Quatre, in response, says, "Well, I think it is very nice of him to go out of his way for everyone.". Meanwhile, Heero sneaks back up to Serena's room with her specially made breakfast placed on a tray.She is still asleep when Heero opens the door with a small squeak. He stealthily walks up to the bed and carefully wakes her up. "Good morning. How did you sleep last night?" Heero asks gently. "After the nightmare that you woke me up from, I slept quite well." she replies. "I have something for you." he says. Serena lifts the tray's cover to see her breakfast. "Heero, you're sweet. Breakfast in bed" she says, feeling a little better. She then gives him a hug.

After she eats her delicious breakfast, Heero carries her in front of him, like a newlywed husband carrying his wife. Serena feels completely at ease when she is with Heero. They go downstairs to find Duo and Quatre finishing their breakfast. As soon as Duo sees Heero, he opens his half-full mouth to say, "Damn Heero, you can sure cook up a storm.". Quatre, agreeing with Duo, says, "This is very good, Heero. Where did you learn to cook like this?". Heero responds with, " I learned it from Doctor J before Operation Meteor.". Quatre, complaining to Duo says, "Duo, don't talk with your mouth full. Swallow your food. Remember, there is a lady in our presence.". Duo swallows the mass of egg, milk and bacon. "Sorry about that. I guess I forgot my manners." says Duo. "Forget about it, Duo.", Heero says. 

"By the way, where's Wufei and Trowa?" Serena asks. "Wufei has gone to meditate. And Trowa's gathering information about the OZ spy." Duo says "Oh crap. I better be getting to work. See you later.". Duo rushes off to the scrap yard. A servant came in. "Master Quatre, there is a call for you from Iraia. She says it is urgent." he says. "All right. Please excuse me. I have some work of my own to do." Quatre said, excusing himself "Oh, Heero, could you please show Miss Serena around?" Quatre asks. "Sure. I'd be glad to." Heero replies with dignity. Quatre leaves for his office, while Heero carries Serena throughout the mansion. "Can we check on my friend?" she asks. "Why not?" Heero says, smiling. Heero carries Serena on his back to the caped man's room, where Zechs and Noin are. Serena asks, "How is he?". Noin responds with hope in her voice, "We know that there won't be any permanent damage. He should be conscious by the end of the day. Serena is pleased with this news. Zechs, with a serious tone in his voice says, "Heero, could I speak to you in private? It is very important.". "Okay. But first, Noin, could you find a wheelchair for Serena? Please take her back to her room. By now, there should be a few new video games." Heero asks. Noin agrees and takes Serena back to her room.


	6. Past Memories

Chapter 6-Past Memories 

**Chapter 6-Past Memories **

"Do you know anything about this man?" Heero asks. "Trowa found out a few interesting facts about him. He is called Tuxedo Mask, but his real name is Darien Shields." Zechs says. Heero is puzzled. "He is the OZ spy. Serena has some sort of connection with him. Perhaps you could ask her about him." Zechs says "Ask Trowa about the details." Heero responds in his usual monotone voice, "Mission Accepted.".

Heero finds Trowa at the mobile suit hangar, making a few adjustments to the hangar's doors. "Hey Trowa. Zechs told me about the caped man, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask." Heero says. "Yeah, I've found some revealing items about him. What do you want to know?" Trowa says. "How does Serena know him?" Heero asks. "Have you heard of the Silver Millennium?" Trowa returns "And its subsequent downfall?". "I heard that some monster named Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom." says Heero. OK. Here's the gist of it, Trowa says.

"It turns out that Darien was Beryl's spy. He infiltrated the security and found the most vulnerable time to attack-1:35AM on Sunday, January 23rd, 999AD. Evidently, you, or your former self was Princess Serena's bodyguard. The rest of us were the guardians of the other princesses. Judging from the way you are, this apparent protectiveness has carried over from then to now. The princess was seriously infatuated with Darien. On the eve of the kingdom's collapse, Darien, the so-called prince from Earth came by. You personally arrested him on charges of espionage. Princess Serena came to his defense, but would not listen to the facts. It was too late, though. You tried to hold off the evil queen, but failed and ended up dying in Princess Serena's arms. The kingdom was destroyed. Queen Beryl made OZ out of her minions. Today's OZ are their descendents."

Heero is enraged and swears revenge, but Trowa tries to calm him down. "Heero, you can't raise her suspicions." Trowa says "If you do, this would traumatize her, possibly kill her.". Heero realizes this and regains control. "You're right. Thanks Trowa." Heero says. Trowa is baffled that Heero actually thanked him.

Heero, on his way back to Serena's room is thinking," _Maybe that is why I saved her. I was her bodyguard.". Suddenly, everything makes sense. "__This was before Operation Meteor. Before I was turned into the ruthless killing machine."._


	7. Lunch with Heero

Chapter 7-Lunch with Heero

**Chapter 7-Lunch with Heero__**

********

**It was around 3:00PM when Heero returned to Serena's room. Along the way, he stopped at the kitchen to make lunch for himself and Serena. He was feeling better knowing why he saved Serena. He owed it all to her. Heero had made two sandwiches consisting of 99% fat-free turkey breast, four narrow slices of turkey pastrami, a piece of deli fresh mild cheddar cheese and some Hellmann's mayonnaise to top it off. To drink, he chose two bottles of well-chilled Almond Creme soda. While going back Serena's room, Heero bumped into Wufei, who was pissed at him for being so clumsy. Heero immediately apologized and asked," Wufei, are you all right?". Knowing Wufei would be very arrogant about this, Heero offered him a hand to get up from the floor. Wufei was stunned and asked ,"What's wrong with you? You should be more careful.". Heero was expecting this from Wufei and countered with ,"I'm sorry. It was my fault for not looking where I was going.". Wufei was still pissed, but not as much. He knew that something was different about Heero. Wufei kept going on his way, thinking ,"_He was never like this before. Could it be...that girl???".___**

_Heero was lucky that Serena's and his lunch wasn't spilled on the floor. The sandwiches landed on the floor just right while the bottles of Almond Creme soda planted themselves in Heero's lap. To make up for the time during his accident, Heero ran up the stairs, tripping on the last one, throwing the lunch in the air. He did a front handspring to land on his feet, caught a bottle in each hand, and set them down just in time to catch the miraculously intact sandwiches in his left hand. "That was TOO close. That mayonnaise must have some serious adhesive properties." Heero said to himself, chuckling at his little acrobatic feat.Heero noticed that he was bleeding from his from knees, but didn't care too much to do anything. He ended up sprinting to Serena's room. Before entering, he took a minute to catch his breath and collect himself. He tried to open the door, only to find out that it was locked. Heero thought that she was probably changing, so he knocked on the door. "Who is it?" she said when she heard the knock. "It's Heero. May I come in?" he asked. "Come in." she said happily._

Serena was playing the Sailor V game that she described last night at dinner. "Wow. You're pretty good." Heero said. "But I've found where your error is. You are attacking too far away.". Serena blushed and responded ,"I wasn't aware of that.". "I have a technique for you. Try attacking as close as possible. The enemies will go down much faster." Heero said with some thought. Serena thanked him. She tried this and her game ended at about the same time. With this, Heero lifted her into the bed. He said ,"I thought you might be getting hungry, so I made lunch for us.". He then brought the Sandwiches and chilled Almond Creme soda from the table across the room to the bed. He sat beside her, sharing a breakfast tray with her. Serena noticed that Heero's knees were scraped and bleeding.


	8. Wandering Thoughts

Chapter 8-Wandering Thoughts

**Chapter 8-Wandering Thoughts**

"How did that happen?" she asked. "I thought you were getting hungry, so I ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. It happened when I tried taking the last three steps at once. I tripped and scraped my knees, so I wouldn't ruin our lunch." Heero said with a slight twitch of pain in his voice.Serena was concerned that his scrapes would get infected, so she tried to get up. But since she was still weakened from her injuries, she went sprawling to the floor, crying. Without a second thought, Heero picked her up and put her back in bed. He went to the nearby bathroom and came back with some cotton balls and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Serena took the rubbing alcohol and the cotton balls from him. She then instructed him to lay down. She was very careful to use only as much as needed, to prevent unnecessary pain. "I appreciate your taking the time to treat my knees." Heero said. "You're welcome." she replied. It was now Heero's turn to treat her. "Could you please remove your shirt?" Heero asked, noticing some discoloration. Serena removed the now stained pink shirt. Heero tossed it into the laundry chute to be washed. "Just as I thought." Heero said with a slight smile. Just then, Duo walked in, saying ,"Heero, you got a minute. He saw Serena wearing only her underwear. Serena screamed and threw a pillow at him, hitting the door. Duo knew he was in big trouble. As soon as the pillow hit the door, he shut it as fast as possible. From outside, Serena and Heero could hear Duo yell "Dammit! I just made the biggest ass out of myself.". With this in mind, Heero went over to the door and locked it. Heero then proceeded to treat Serena's wounds on her chest. Before he started, he said in a firm voice ," This might sting a bit. Squeeze my hand if you feel any pain." She knew this would be for the best, since alcohol has a drying effect. She squeezed his hand as Heero started applying the painful compound to her chest wounds. He knew this was hurting her, so he finished very quickly. "That should help." Heero said with relief "But that's only half." .

Heero rummaged through the dresser to find a nice blue tanktop. "Here's a clean shirt for you." he said. "Normally, as a friend, I couldn't ask you to do such a thing. I must ask you to remove your underwear. Serena screamed ,"You just want to touch me where I am the most vulnerable. Or worse. You sexist pig!". Serena slaps Heero once, but Heero catches the second attempt. She tries with her other hand, but he catches it also. Serena screams for help. In a firm voice, Heero says ,"Please stop. That is not it. Unless you want your leg wounds to get infected, I have no choice but to do such a regrettable thing. I swear, on the honor of Treize Khushrenada, that I would never attempt to do such a task for my own personal gain.". Heero releases her hands. "I understand that this is a big decision for you. I'm going to be outside. I've tuned my wrist communicator to the frequency of the bedside intercom. When you make your decision, please tell me." he says, leaving the room.

Serena weighs the consequences of her choice. After Heero leaves, she calls Lucresia Noin. "Yes, Miss Serena?" Noin says. "Miss Noin, I have a dilemma." Serena says, almost crying. Noin asks what the problem is. "Heero said that he was only half done when he finished treating my upper body wounds." returns Serena. Serena breaks down and starts crying her heart out. "He then asked me to take off my underwear. I was scared that he would try something that is not OK." Serena spoke between sobs. "He said the wounds would get infected if he didn't do this.". Noin is very sympathetic to Serena and responds. "I understand what you mean. Heero likes to get straight to the point. In this case, telling you the truth. He seems a little unrefined to everyone, but to you, he is gentile as a lamb. Personally, I would be extremely scared. My advice is to trust him. If he says he won't touch your private area, he won't.".

After 15 minutes, she finally decides to tell Heero. "Heero, I have consulted with Miss Noin and made my decision. Let's get this over." Serena says with renewed confidence. Heero is at the room within five minutes. He takes every precaution possible, including latex gloves to prevent contamination and touching her and locking the door. Before he entered, he requested that Zechs guard the door. "Are you ready?" Heero asks nervously. "Yes. Let's get this over with." Serena replies. Heero gently removes her underwear, taking extreme caution so he would not touch her. "Cover yourself with this", he said, handing her an opaque cloth. He treated her wounds very quickly, to minimize the time Serena would be exposed. "There. It is done." Heero said when he finished. "Here is a new pair of underwear. I'm going to leave the room so you can put them on." Heero leaves the room. 

"Thanks, Zechs. She wouldn't have let me unless I took every precaution possible." Heero says. "No problem, Heero." returns Zechs. "I'm just glad that Duo didn't come by." Heero laughs. "Yeah, he would have had a field day with this.". "It's OK, Heero. You can come back in now." Serena says. Heero goes back in the room. "I'm really sorry that I slapped you so hard." she says apologetically. "I understand why you did and I don't blame you.", Heero says comforting Serena. "I should be the one apologizing to you, for not being as nice as I could have been.


	9. Serena's First Day Out

Chapter 9-Serena's First Day Out

**Chapter 9-Serena's First Day Out******

It is about 5:00PM when Heero finishes treating Serena's wounds.. "I accept your apology, Serena." Heero says "Now I'm going to make up for my mistake.". "You're sweet, Heero." Serena says smiling. "How about some ice cream?" Heero asks, smiling back. "You knew exactly what I was thinking." Serena says "I'd be delighted to go with you for ice cream.". Heero asks ," Do you think you can walk?". I don't know. I'll try", says a confident Serena. She stumbles a little, but Heero catches her. "I think you can walk, but with a little help." he says with pride. "Before we go, I think you should put on a pair of shorts." Heero says. "Yeah, I don't want everybody to see my underwear." Serena says, laughing. "Here's a pair of mine that Quatre modified to fit you. While we're out, we should get some clothes for you.

Serena clings to Heero while they make their way to Quatre's office to tell him where they are going. Quatre suggest taking Trowa's red Nissan. Serena is getting tired after using most of her strength to walk to Quatre's office. So, Heero carries her out to the garage. Heero drives slowly, since Serena is still a little light-headed from the long walk. When they get to the ice cream parlor, Heero says," Order anything you want." They each order a medium chocolate ice cream cone. He pays for both of them and helps Serena to a seat. They talked about the Sailor V game for nearly the entire time. To Serena's surprise, Heero found some interesting tricks on the Internet. During this conversation, Serena mentions her friend Amy Mizuno. Heero jokes about playing matchmaker and setting her up with Trowa. Serena gets a good laugh out of it. They talk about setting up Raye, Lita and Mina with Wufei, Duo and Quatre. "Quatre and Mina-that sounds just right." Serena says. "Maybe Raye could teach Wufei something about manners." says Heero. "Duo and Lita", Serena says. "Duo could learn how to cook." they both say, laughing.

After they finished their ice cream, Heero suggests that they go shopping for some new clothes for Serena. They walk into a nice clothes store called "The Gap". Serena sees a pretty pale pink blouse next to a slim pair of jeans. The problem is that they are on the top shelf. Heero jumps up and grabs both at once. "Why thank you, kind sir." she says with a smile. After he gives her the jeans and shirt, he walks over to an elegant blue dress, thinking ,"_Serena would look awesome in this.". Undoubtedly, he picks it up and walks back to Serena. Serena takes all three articles into the fitting room. First, she comes out wearing the pink blouse and jeans. She asks Heero ,"What do you think?". Heero's response is ,"Not too shabby.". Serena looks very good with a new-age cuteness. Then, she goes back in to change into the blue dress. When she comes out, Heero is speechless. The only words that he could manage to say was ,"You look incredible.". Serena knew he would like what he saw. She liked both outfits, but Heero determined that she needed at least three. Their third choice turned out to be a yellow T-shirt with a flower embroidered on it and a pretty blue skirt. The total for all five items was $122.95. With a tax rate of 6.75%, it turned into $131.25. Heero was glad the he planned ahead and received about $500 from Quatre for various items. Serena was grateful for Heero's generosity. Very few people would spend that much on a girl that they just met a couple days ago. _

Next, after outer clothes, Serena needed some lingerie. For this, they went to a store called Victoria's Secret. Serena turned out measuring 34 for chest, 30 in waist and 36 for her hips. Taking this into account, Heero found some "aesthetically pleasing" items that Serena liked. They were a pink bra with lace edging, with matching panty, a triangular-shaped red bra and matching panty and a baby blue bra/panty set. Serena was very pleased with Heero's sense of color. Last, they chose a bikini for Serena. It was a perfectly sized yellow one with a triangular top that accentuated her curvy figure quite well. In Victoria's Secret, Heero spent $74.96, totaling $80.02. By the end of the shopping trip, Serena was feeling much better. She could now walk on her own, but not carrying much. Heero had this in mind, so he gladly carried her new clothes to the car. When they got to the car, Heero looked at his watch. "9:00PM. We better get back to the Winner mansion." he said. Heero was ready to move like the wind. "Buckle up. You'll need to." he instructed. In order to save time, Heero drove 70 Miles Per Hour. The police were afraid to chase him, since Trowa's license plate read "Heavyarms".


	10. A Friend for Life

Chapter 10-A Friend for Life

**Chapter 10-A Friend for Life******

********

It took Heero and Serena about 10 minutes at 70 MPH to return to the Winner Estate. Back at the mansion, Trowa greeted them. He was slightly angry with Heero, for not asking to use his car. But, he found out that they went shopping for clothes for Serena. Trowa decided to let it go, since it was for their guest. Heero heard Trowa say something along the lines of ,"Next time, please ask first.".

It was time for dinner. Everyone gathered in the dining hall. Serena was wearing her blue dress that Heero bought her. Everybody was thinking ,"She looks just like a princess." Even Wufei. For this meal, Heero had his black tuxedo dry cleaned, and wore it for this special occasion. Serena was pleased with Heero, wearing his best, just for her. Tonight, it was Heero's turn to choose the main course. After some deliberation with everyone, tonight's theme would be Japanese, with the main dish being Champon Noodles with fresh Sashimi on the side. Heero wanted to expose Serena to a wide variety of food from around the world. The beverage of choice, at Duo's request, was milk. Again, manners were very good, even Duo. He was acting very polite. He wanted to make up for walking in on Serena while Heero was taking care of her chest wound earlier today. The conversation's topic tonight was technology. Duo brought up an interesting point about technology and how it can help the human race. Serena was a little surprised that this was coming from the person that saw her top half exposed. After dinner, Duo apologized for his abrupt actions earlier."I'm sorry about walking in on you when you were in your underwear. As a symbol of respect, Duo kissed Serena's hand. Heero thought Duo was being sarcastic when he apologized, but realized his sincerity with the small kiss. While Serena was in the bathroom, Heero said ,"Thank you, Duo. That means very much to me.". Duo replied ,"It was the least I could do to make up for my mistake." He then apologized to Serena with a warm voice, who accepted it without hesitation. "Everybody makes mistakes, Duo." she said.

It was getting late. Around 11PM, Trowa whispered to Heero ,"You should tell her about him."

Heero asked ,"Serena, could I speak to you, alone?". "I get what you mean, Heero. See you tomorrow." Duo said with a goofy smile. Heero and Serena headed up to her room. When they arrived, Heero closed the door behind him. "You better sit down. I have some good news and some bad news." Heero said, worried "First, the good news: Your friend woke up about 10 minutes ago.". Serena was filled with joy. "Hang on. Now, the bad news." Heero said in a firm voice. "We found out some disturbing information about him. His name is Darien Shields, as you already knew. Trowa and Zechs did some research on his past.". "What did you find out?" asked a frightened Serena. Heero replied ,"Here's the gist of it:" 

"Trowa found out about you and the Silver Millennium. It turns out that my former self, with the same name, was your bodyguard. That's why I am so protective of you. You know what happened to the Moon Kingdom. Also, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were the guardians of your friends. As you know, Queen Beryl attacked it, destroying it. What you don't know is how it happened.". "How did it happen?", Serena asked.

"This might shock you, but Darien was Beryl's spy" Heero said firmly. "He infiltrated the Moon Kingdom's security and found out when the best time to attack was-Sunday, January 23, 999AD at 1:35AM. During the day, I arrested him on charges of espionage. You were seriously infatuated with him and came to his defense. During that time, the evil queen attacked at 1:35AM. While protecting you from Beryl, I was mortally wounded and subsequently died in your arms. From her minions, Queen Beryl created OZ. Now you know the whole story.".

Serena was saddened that Heero gave his life to protect her and enraged that Darien caused the Moon Kingdom's collapse. She was about to go there, but Heero stopped her. "I'm sorry that you had to find out now, but it was better for you to know the truth." he said "We can't blow our cover. If we did, OZ would know exactly what happened. They would come after you. As I said before, if anything were to happen to you, I could never forgive myself.". "I understand, Heero." she returned. "Do you remember us playing matchmaker yesterday? They sounded right because they were together during the Silver Millennium." Heero said. "I never thought of it that way." she responded.


	11. The Secret Hangar

Chapter 11-The Secret Hangar

**Chapter 11-The Secret Hangar******

"Who would have thought that Wufei and Raye were a couple a thousand years ago." Serena said "Quatre and Mina-that is understandable. Duo and Lita seem compatible, while Amy and Trowa are both quiet people.". "From what you have said about your friends, they seem to be very nice people." Heero said confidently. "They are, true friends, even though Raye and I fight sometimes." Serena shot back.

"What time is it, Heero?"Serena asked. "It is 1:03AM. We should get to bed." Heero said. "You're right. Let's go to bed. I don't think I'll have any nightmares with you right beside me." she said with a cute smile "I still don't believe that I was going to marry that evil person.". Heero replies ,"I think I know what you mean. A girl by the name of Relena Peacecraft followed me around for quite some time. She turned out to be Zech's little sister. It was pretty creepy to have a girl stalking me.". "I'm glad that she stopped." Serena said. "What made her stop?" she asked. "Heero replies ," She is now Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, the exact title of her adopted foster father. I've heard that she is too busy to follow me.". They both laugh. "OK Serena. Time for bed." Heero says, still chuckling about Relena. They say their "Good Night's" to each other. Heero gives her a small kiss on the cheek and says ,"There are many kinds of kisses. First, a kiss on the cheek means friendship. Kissing both cheeks is the french way. Last, kissing someone's hand means respect. Evidently, Duo respects you.". Then, they go to sleep.

The next morning, Heero wakes up early so he can get a shower in before Serena wakes up. After showering, he goes back to check on Serena. "Good. She is still asleep." he whispers. He then leaves her a note saying:

Serena, I'll be in the garage, working on my motorcycle. If you get lost, ask Quatre to show you where it is.

Heero

Heero quickly goes to the garage and makes the throttle adjustments to his motorcycle. He looks at his watch. "9:30AM. Serena got up at 11AM yesterday. I have about 1 1/2 hours to repair and modify Zero." he thinks to himself. The intended modifications are duplicating the Zero system for his new mobile suit and a programming change to the Zero System. This programming change is to be able to deactivate the Zero System, for a new pilot. In this case, for Serena. In a hangar below the garage, Heero has stored his rebuilt Wing Gundam Zero, along with the other Gundams, namely Deathscythe Hell, Heavyarms Kai, Sandrock Kai and Altron. "This is going to be hard to modify. I'm glad that when Quatre built this, he put in the schematics for the Zero System. First, I'm going to duplicate it, then alter the original for the deactivation switch. Hopefully, my new Gundam will be able to take on OZ's new Virgo 3's." 

Heero remembers a conversation with Trowa three days before he found Serena:

"OZ has updated the Virgo mobile dolls again?" Heero asks. "I'm afraid so, Heero. The Gundams will have to be upgraded again. I think Heavyarms will only need another blade on its left arm, and possibly a third pair of verniers mounted on its legs." says a worried Trowa. Duo, in response, says ,"What about Deathscythe?". "I have an idea." says Quatre "Let's revise the energy supply system for the beam bladed weapons. With this design, the energy reserve will last longer. Plus, the blades will be longer.". Wufei sees this as a good idea. "What about your Sandrock?" Heero asks. "Sandrock needs another pair of verniers. Like Heavyarms, they should be placed on its legs." says Quatre. "I've found a stronger version of Gundanium. It's called Gundanium Gamma." says Heero. "Wing Zero can't be repaired without the schematics. So, I'm going to design a new Gundam using the new Gundanium Gamma material. To effectively fight the new Virgos, we need to update the Gundams as soon as possible. These new Gundams will be called Deathscythe Reaper, Heavyarms Seven, Sandrock Desert, and Altron Dragon. But, if these new Gundams are destroyed for some reason, we should keep the originals intact.

During the modification of the Zero System, Heero ran into a problem. The module %5703-042, which controls the advanced reaction circuitry, for some reason wouldn't allow a software-controlled switch to let the pilot fight without the Zero System. Heero thought about this and remembered how the Zero System was installed in Sandrock. "The code's ZERO. You have to input the letters to activate the Zero System.", he remembered telling Quatre aboard Peacemillion. With this in mind, the modification was simple to perform, taking about ½ hour.


	12. Serena Calls Home

Chapter 12-Serena Calls Home

**Chapter 12-Serena Calls Home**

It was getting close to 10AM, when Serena woke up. She read the note that Heero left her. She could now walk on her own, carrying light items such as a bowl of cereal for breakfast. After her breakfast, Quatre escorted her to the garage, only to find Heero gone. "He said he would be here." she said concerned. "It's OK. He probably just went out for a test ride." said a confident Quatre "How about a game of Sailor V? Heero showed me how to make it into a two player game.". "Good idea, Quatre." she said.

Heero returned at around 10:30AM. When he got back, he thought ,"Wow. I need a shower." Heero goes back upstairs to one of the bathrooms for a quick shower.

"Hi Serena, how are you? Sorry about not being here when you woke up." he said. "I'm fine, thank you." she replied. "How about a swim?" he prompted. "You and I really think alike." she responded. Heero, respecting her privacy, changed in the bathroom nearly while Serena changed into her new bikini in her room. "Wow. You look amazing." he said, blushing "Hey Quatre, come join us. I bet Duo, Trowa and Wufei would like to also.". "Sure." Quatre retorted. Duo, Trowa and Wufei appear. Quatre asks them if they want to go for a swim. They agree that it's a great idea. Heero, Serena and the others all go down to the pool, while Noin and Zechs monitor Darien's condition.

Serena thinks Heero looks very nice, while Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei look good, but not as good as Heero. Heero ends up having to reteach Serena how to swim. He is a very patient instructor. He'll need patience when he gives her the rebuilt Wing Gundam Zero. She is a very graceful swimmer. Duo brought a tennis ball to throw around. "Hey Heero. CATCH." he shouts. Heero catches it and throws it to Serena in one motion. They arrange themselves in a circle. She catches it and gently tosses it to Trowa. Trowa throws it to Quatre. He beams it to Wufei, who does the same motion to Heero. This goes on for a good 10 minutes, when Duo gets out to get the ball that Heero brought with him. A game of aquatic volleyball ensues. Teams include Heero, Serena and Duo, while Wufei, Trowa and Quatre play against them. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei win the first game. About halfway through the second game, Duo is caught off guard when Trowa serves the ball. It hits Duo in the head. "Watch it, Trowa. That hurt." Duo says annoyed. "Oops. Sorry Duo." Trowa returns. Everyone laughs at Duo. While Serena is still laughing, Duo sneaks up behind her and dunks her. When she comes back up, her top floats away and sinks to the bottom. He bursts out in laughter. She covers herself up and turns around while Heero swims to where he saw it last. At the deep end, he finds her top. He dives to the bottom, stays underwater for about 15 seconds and surfaces with it in his left hand. "Here it is." he says. He puts it back on her. She is still blushing a little from what just happened. Knowing that Duo didn't mean any harm, she laughs at herself. They resume the game, chuckling every now and then because of Duo's humorous trick. Heero, Serena and Duo end up winning the second game.

They stay in the pool until about 2PM, when Duo says ,"I'm getting hungry. How about some lunch?". "Yeah. I'm famished." says Wufei. They go back inside to change into some dry clothes. Serena finds that her top is stuck. She asks Heero for help. He says ,"No problem.". He gently undoes the clasp and slides the soaked bikini top off her. "I think you can get the rest." he says. She thanks him and removes the rest easier. He goes to the nearby bathroom with a green tanktop and jean shorts. She chooses to wear the pink blouse and blue skirt that Heero bought her yesterday..

For lunch, Heero and Serena go on his motorcycle to a fast food restaurant called Wendy's. They order chicken nuggets and a large Coke for everyone. During the way back, Serena mentions Raye and the others. "I bet they are worried about you. Your family if probably worried about you too." Heero says. "When we get back, let's give them a call." she returns. "That's fine." he says, smiling. They raced back to find that Duo and the others waiting patiently. "We're back." Heero announces. "Thanks for going, Heero." says Trowa "I guess we can call it even.".

Heero and Serena finish their lunch first and go call Serena's parents. The conversation goes like this:

Serena: Mom? This is Serena. I'm sorry that I didn't come home a few days ago.

Mrs. Tsukino: Thanks for finally calling. Your father is furious. 

Serena: I thought so.

(Mrs. Tsukino tells her husband that Serena is on the phone)

Mrs. Tsukino: Your father wants to speak to you.

Serena: Okay

Mr. Tsukino: (yelling) Serena, where have you been the last three days?

Heero whispers to Serena: Tell him that you took the wrong bus

Serena: (crying) I'm in Kyoto. I took the wrong bus.

Mr. Tsukino: Did you say Kyoto!? Where in Kyoto?

Serena: I'm at the Winner Estate. A friend of Mr. Winner found me crying and offered to help

Mr. Tsukino: Well, The Winner family has a good reputation. I would like to speak with Mr. Winner

Heero whispers to Serena: Tell him that Mr. Winner is busy dealing with the colonies.

Serena: Mr. Winner is busy dealing with the colonies.

Mr. Tsukino: Well, I would like to speak with the person who found you.

Serena: (sobbing) Okay

Serena hands the phone to Heero. "It's my father." she says crying

Heero: Hello?

Mr. Tsukino: Who are you?

Heero: My name is Heero Yuy. And you?

Mr. Tsukino: I am Serena's father, Ken Tsukino.

Heero: Well, Mr. Tsukino. Someone later identified as Darien Shields tried to rape your daughter.

Mr. Tsukino: What?

Heero: It's a good thing I was there on business with my friend Duo Maxwell. Otherwise, Serena could have been killed by him. But I noticed what was happening and knocked him out. He is now detained here. Other than a few cuts and scrapes that I have treated, Serena is fine.

Mr. Tsukino: That's a good thing. I'm sorry that I yelled at you and Serena.

Heero: It is only natural for you to do so. To prevent such a thing from happening if this Darien escaped, I have gone with your daughter everywhere to insure her safety.

Mr. Tsukino: I appreciate your taking care of her. Please excuse me. I need to inform the family.

Heero: All right, sir. Good-bye

Mr. Tsukino: Bye.

"Thanks for your help, Heero. I couldn't have told him what really happened." Serena said thankfully. "No problem. You're my friend." Heero replied, sighing that it was over. "Now, we have to inform my friends" she said "But why did you tell my dad that Darien tried to rape me?". "He only wanted your body during the Silver Millennium. That's why he agreed to be Beryl's spy." Heero shot back firmly "I doubt that has changed.".

What about contacting your friends?" Heero asked. "They are all over the world." she said. Heero got an idea. "Amy is usually close to a computer, right?" asked Heero. Serena agrees. "Then let's send her an e-mail. Amy is bound to notify Raye, Lita and Mina." says Heero. The e-mail sent to Amy Mizuno, using a new e-mail account set up by Heero, read:

Amy,

I finally got an e-mail address. It is Tsukino_Serena@hotmail.com

I know that you are busy studying medicine, but this is an Inner Scout emergency. I need you to come to the Winner Estate in Kyoto, Japan ASAP. Bring Raye, Lita and Mina with you. Bring extra clothes, a bathing suit and a nice dress.

Serena

"Amy checks her e-mail twice a day, so she's bound to get it today." says a relaxed Serena "When someone gives her a message like this, she is always prompt with action. They will be here in four days.". "That's good." says Heero."Let's go tell Quatre and the others.".


	13. Sailor Scouts meet Gundam Pilots

Chapter 13-Sailor Scouts meet Gundam Pilots

**Chapter 13-Sailor Scouts meet Gundam Pilots**

The next four days went by fast. Heero regularly checked how her wounds were healing, with the same courtesy as the first time. With this, Serena trusted him completely. Her wounds had almost healed completely. They had a lot of fun with Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei, including a picnic, learning how to use a computer and the Internet, playing games and studying. Serena liked studying, since Heero was with her, helping her along the way with things like History and Algebra. He was a very patient and understanding tutor. He knew exactly what to do to help, but not completely give away the answers.

On the fourth day, Amy, Raye Lita and Mina showed up at precisely 2:30PM. One of Quatre's servants showed them into the parlor. Before they arrived, everybody got a shower. After waiting for about 20 minutes, Heero, Serena and the others came down. "Hello Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina." Serena welcomed them, wearing her elegant blue dress. "I would like you to meet my new friends. "Hi. I'm Duo Maxwell." Duo said, throwing around his yard long braid. "My name is Trowa Barton." Trowa said, with a slight smile. "Hello ladies. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre announced with a shy smirk. "I am Wufei Chang. Pleased to meet you." Wufei said, cracking a smile. "And last, but not least." Serena said, motioning to Heero, "The person who saved my life.". "My name is Heero Yuy. It's a pleasure." Heero said. Then, the guests identified themselves. "Amy Mizuno." Amy said, looking at Trowa. "Raye Hino." Raye announced, staring into Wufei's eyes. "Lita Kino." said Lita, glancing at Duo. "Mina Aino." said Mina, smiling at Quatre. "Nice to meet you." the girls said. "Likewise." said the pilots, showing the proper respect. "Serena, can I talk to you in private?" the girls ask nervously. "Sure." answers Serena "Please excuse us. We need to have a little *girl talk*". "Feel free." retorts Quatre.


	14. Serena Tells The Girls

Chapter 14-Serena Tells The Girls

**Chapter 14-Serena Tells The Girls**

Serena and the girls go to her room. "Serena, where have you been?" asks an annoyed Raye. "We all want to know." says Mina. "Well," starts Serena, "It's a long story that goes like this:".

"It started with Tuxedo Mask and I trying to fight a super-powered giant Youma. We were getting the crap knocked out of us. Tuxedo Mask was hit square in the head and went unconscious. I was bleeding badly, but lingered long enough to see a mobile suit defeat the Youma with one slice. I'm not sure, but it looked somewhat like a Gundam." The girls gasp. "A Gundam???" they ask. Serena continued ,"Then I passed out.".

"I woke up here as a civilian, wearing only my underwear. Heero was treating my wounds inflicted on my chest and legs. I screamed at him, but he comforted me with his kind voice. He identified himself and quickly apologized for his actions. He then carried me to see Tuxedo Mask. He was still unconscious. I met Zechs Marquise and Lucresia Noin there. They were treating Tuxedo Mask. Afterwards, I met Duo, the person who saved Tuxedo Mask." continues Serena.

"Heero punched Duo in the stomach for not having as much respect as he should have. Slightly later, Duo took us to meet Quatre, Trowa and Wufei at the arcade. Heero had to carry me the entire time. When it was time to come back here, all of us piled into Quatre's limo, except for Wufei. Wufei didn't even want to look at me. He drove Duo's car back. When we got back, Heero carried me to dinner. We had Fettuccini Alfredo.". Lita blurts out ,"I'd like to learn how to make that. Italian food is very romantic.".

Serena continues ," Heero helped me out with every aspect of dinner, like a true gentlemen. During dinner, Quatre brought up the new colony, dedicated to Treize Khushrenada. Wufei broke down and ran to the bathroom. While he cleaned himself up, Trowa asked me to drop the subject, explaining Treize's death at the hands of Wufei. Wufei returned to a new subject. It was video games. At the arcade, Quatre and Trowa were playing a game with two plumbers. I talked about the Sailor V game. After dinner, Heero carried me up to my room, this room. We talked and played video games until 1:30AM. Heero then stayed with me for the entire night."

Raye was about to interrupt, but Serena caught her. "And for your information Raye, He was there to take care of me, not to try something *funny*. Around 4AM, I was having a nightmare. Heero woke me up with a kiss. Mina interrupted ,"What about you and Darien?" Serena replied ,"I'll get to that later.".

"The next morning, Heero got up early to make breakfast. For everyone, he made Bacon , Eggs and Toast. For me, Heero prepared pancakes and bacon with extra vitamins and minerals. Since I couldn't walk, He served it to me in bed. "How sweet." Amy says.

"After that, we checked on Tuxedo Mask. Noin says he would be conscious by the end of the day. After that, Noin finds a wheelchair for me and takes me back to my room. I found a few new games, including Sailor V. During the way back, I heard Heero and Zechs say something about Tuxedo Mask.

Heero disappears to the garage and talks to Trowa about Tuxedo Mask.Tuxedo Mask caused the collapse of the Moon Kingdom." Serena states. The girls are speechless. "He was a spy for Beryl. Heero's past self was my bodyguard. His friends guarded all of you. Heero found out that Darien only wanted me for my body and ended up dying to protect me at 1:35AM on Sunday, January 23, 999AD when Queen Beryl attacked. Since Beryl survived, she formed OZ from her minions. Today's OZ are their descendents."

Heero returned to my room with lunch. He scraped his knees on the last three steps trying to keep the food intact. During the bedside lunch, I saw his knees and offered to help. I tried to walk, but fell to the floor. He quickly put me back in bed and got some rubbing alcohol for his injuries. I doctored his knees. He treated my chest wound with great care. Duo accidentally walked in on us. I screamed and threw a pillow at him. After he shut the door, he yelled ,"Dammit! I just made the biggest ass out of myself.". Everybody laughs.

But then, Heero asked me to do something that our parents told us not to do.".

"What. What?" they asked. "Serena started again ,"Heero asked me to take off my underwear. I called him a sexist pig and slapped him. He explained that he was only going to treat my wounds. Knowing that this decision would take some time, he left and went outside. I called Miss Noin and told her about my dilemma. She suggested that I trust him .She said ,"If Heero says he won't touch your private area, he won't. After 15 minutes, I called Heero back up to finish it. To prevent someone like Duo walking in like before, he had Zechs guard the door. Heero locked the door after he closed it. He also made two other precautions: He wore latex gloves and asked me to cover myself up. During this, he was very respectful of me and worked fast to minimize the time I was exposed and the pain. When he finished, he handed me a new pair of underwear, and walked out of the room. He came back in after I was dressed. I apologized to him for slapping him, and he did the same for not being as nice as he could have been.

After that fiasco, Quatre modified a pair of shorts for me. Heero took me out, "borrowing" Trowa's red Nissan. First, we went for some ice cream and then he bought me some new clothes. Three complete outfits, this blue dress, a pink blouse with slim jeans and a yellow flowered t-shirt with a blue skirt. This cost him about $130 at a store called "The Gap." Remembering that I had nothing on under the clothes he gave me, except for underwear, we went to another store called "Victoria's Secret". His sense of color was very pleasing. We chose three lingerie sets, a baby blue one, a pink one, and a red one. The last item he bought there was a yellow bikini for me. At Victoria's Secret, Heero spent around $80. During the trip back, Heero drove 70MPH. We got back in 10 minutes. Plus, we were never pulled over."

"Dinner had a Japanese theme. It was Champon Noodles with fresh Sashimi. After dinner, Duo came up to us and apologized for walking in on us. Around 11PM, Heero told me the truth about how the Silver Millennium ended. After hearing that it was Darien, I was enraged and saddened. Heero suggested that we get some sleep."

"The next morning, Heero got up early to work on his motorcycle and to take it out for a test ride. I got up and had breakfast. When he got back, he suggested that we go for a swim. He had to reteach me how to swim. He was very patient with me. Soon, a game of Aquatic Volleyball came. Him, Duo and I were against Wufei, Trowa and Quatre. They won the first game. During the second game, Trowa hit Duo in the head with the ball. We laughed at him for not paying attention. Just for fun, Duo snuck up behind me and dunked me. He burst out laughing when my top floated away and sank to the bottom of the pool. Heero dove after it and came up 15 seconds later with it. With my top refastened, we finished and won the game. After we got out of the pool, I couldn't undo my top. Heero came in and helped me. Respectful as always, he got his clothes and left to change."

"For lunch, Heero & I went on his motorcycle to a Fast Food restaurant called "Wendy's" We ordered chicken nuggets and Coke for everyone. When we got back, we called my parents and told them that I took the wrong bus and Heero helped me when he saw I was crying. My dad was furious. To get him to cool off and make it more believable, Heero said some guy named Darien tried to rape me. After we called home, we sent Amy an e-mail from my new e-mail account."

"During the four-day wait for you guys to get together and come here, Heero, myself and the others went on a picnic, taught me how to use a computer, gave me lessons about the internet and studied." Raye commented ,"Serena, are you feeling all right? You studying doesn't seem right." Serena retorted ,"Heero helped me with the hard subjects like History and Algebra just enough for me to succeed. He made studying fun. He also treated my wounds with the same respect as last time. Basically, the last week had its high points and its low points. Overall, I had a good time."

"I know that I'm speaking for all of us." Raye said "We're glad that Heero Yuy found you and nursed you back to health.". "Thanks, Raye. You're all true friends." Serena said happily.


	15. Old Friends Become New Friends

Chapter 15-Old Friends Become New Friends

**Chapter 15-Old Friends Become New Friends******

********

**During their hour-long *girl talk*, In Quatre's office, Heero and the others discussed how they were going to upgrade the Gundams. Wufei suggested ,"How about we each work alone.". Quatre, against this idea, said ,"If we work together, the Gundams can be upgraded faster, but one at a time. What do you think, Heero?". "Let's do something like that, but I'll be busy working on my new mobile suit. How about each of you work on a limb and work your way in. After the Hellstorm is finished, I'll assist you. This will speed it up by about 25%.". Everyone agreed with Heero's proposed plan.**

Back at Serena's room, she asks everyone ,"Did you bring a bathing suit?" They all said yes. "Good. The Winner Estate has a very nice pool." Serena said enthusiastically.

"It is almost 4PM, Heero. I think Serena and the girls should be done recapping the last week's events." says Wufei.". I suggest that we give them a tour of the Estate.", says Quatre. "That's a good idea, Quatre." says Duo. "OK. It is settled." says Heero. "Duo, you go with Lita. Trowa, you are with Amy. Wufei, I want you to go with Raye." Quatre, who is blushing says ," I probably get to show Mina around.". "And I'll get Serena acquainted." says Heero. "We'll meet back here at 4:30PM.".

With this plan in mind, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei shot off to Serena's room. Heero knocks. "Who is it? Serena asks. "It's Heero and friends. May we come in?" asks Heero. "Come on it, guys." she says. "We thought it would be a good idea to get everyone acquainted with the Winner Estate." says Quatre, nervously. "Okay." the girls say in unison "What's the plan?". Heero answers ," We'll split into five pairs, communicating by our wrist communicators." Mina whispers to Lita ,"I hope I get to go with Quatre. He's so cute.". Lita whispers back ,"I want to go with Duo.". Heero proceeds to explain the plan. "Trowa, I would like you to go with Miss Amy, starting with the Library. Quatre, please take Miss Mina, beginning with the Gymnasium.Duo, could you take Miss Lita to the Kitchen? Wufei, please show Miss Raye around, starting with the Courtyard. Last, I will be escorting Miss Serena, beginning with the Garage.".

Both the girls and the boys are excited with their pairings. Even Wufei, who was normally disgusted with females, was showing a little smirk, directed at Raye. "We'll meet back at Quatre's office at 4:30PM. "Have fun, everyone. I know that I will." said Duo.

Quatre and Mina head for the Gymnasium, hand in hand. She liked volleyball. Quatre liked her, since she was quite good at it and was very pretty. Mina was thinking the whole time ,"I'd love to go out with him. He's very kind. And cute, too.".

Trowa brought Amy to the Library. She was amazed with the seemingly endless volumes of books."Wow. A compulsive reader's paradise." she said. "Yes. Quatre has quite a selection of books ranging from Technology to Mythology." Trowa returned.

Lita and Duo quickly found the kitchen. Duo inadvertently blurted out ,"I can't cook at all.". "Well, Duo. I love to cook. Maybe I could teach you a few recipes." she shot back, smiling. "Lita, you're cool." Duo said.

Raye and Wufei went out the Courtyard. They had a fencing match. To Wufei's surprise, Raye was a very competent fencer. While admiring her, Raye knocked the sword from Wufei's hand. "You are very good. I'm impressed." he said, flashing a smile at her. "Well, Wufei, you're not too bad yourself." she replied, smiling back.

Serena and Heero disappeared to the Garage. Serena was looking at him, when she almost fell down a flight of stairs. Heero knew a split second before she did and pushed her out of harm's way. He lay at the bottom of the stairs, dazed and confused from the fall. "Heero, are you all right?" she asked "Heero, you're hurt.". "It's not serious." he shot back, looking at the gash in his right shoulder. "But it's bleeding" she returned "We better get you some help." she said, concerned with his safety. She then helped him up onto her shoulder. Thanks Serena." he said, writhing in pain. They go to the bathroom, where Serena doctors Heero's bleeding shoulder. "It is nearly 4:30. We should get back to Quatre's office." he said.


	16. The Past Returns

Chapter 16-The Past Returns

**Chapter 16-The Past Returns******

********

**Everybody came back to Quatre's office at 4:30PM. Heero had a feeling that their guests were getting hungry. "How about some lunch?" he suggested. "Good idea. I'll cook." Lita said. "Since Lita is cooking, Duo can learn a few things from her." Raye said, chuckling. Lunch was simple. It consisted of hamburgers with excess fat drained and a round of Cherry Cokes. During lunch, Serena asked ,"Why aren't Miss Noin and Zechs coming down for lunch?" Quatre replied ,"Miss Noin and Zechs prefer to be alone.". "Oh, I get it." Lita shot back, chuckling. Duo caught her midway and said ,"It's not that, Lita. The Preventers have to work together.". Everyone was very pleased with Lita's cooking. Wufei, making sure to swallow his food, said ,"This is very good.". He was trying to make a good first impression on Raye, as the other pilots were on Amy, Lita and Mina. The conversation's topic was Technology. Amy brought up the Internet. To her surprise, Serena said ,"I found a few tricks for Sailor V on the Internet.". Mina and Lita were all ears. "What kind of tricks?" they asked. "I found out how to play it with two players." Serena returned.**

Lunch took about half an hour. After lunch, Duo said ," Man. I'm ready to jump in the pool. How about it, you guys?".Everyone thought it was a good idea.

Serena and the girls changed back in her room, respecting each other's privacy. After they were in their bathing suits, Mina asked Serena ,"Didn't you say that Heero slept beside you for the last week?". "Yeah, why? Serena asked back. "Darien never took care of you like that. Face it Serena, Heero Yuy loves you." Mina said confidently. "Where did you get such a crazy idea? Heero and I are just good friends. That's all." Serena defended. "I'm the sailor scout of Love and Beauty. I know these things." Mina shot back, slightly hurt from Serena's statement.

The Gundam pilots changed in their own rooms and gathered in Quatre's office. Duo unexpectedly asked Heero ,"I could be wrong, but didn't you spend every night over the last week with Serena?". "I did. Why do you ask, Duo?" he returned. "Man, you're in love, aren't you?". Duo said. "No. I am not in love. I've never loved anyone and I'm not about to start now." Heero said, pissed. "If you weren't in love, you wouldn't have taken care of her like you did." Duo replied, almost angry. "OK. So I love her. There, are you happy." Heero said, defensively. "Don't tell me. Tell her." Duo shot back "Tell Serena how you feel about her. That's the only way she'll know.". "Duo's right." says Trowa "You once said that the only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions.". "You're right." says Heero.

Everyone meets at the pool. Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei are astounded with how Lita, Mina, Amy and Raye look in their swimsuits. Duo says to Lita ,"Wow. You look great.". Quatre, speaking to Mina ,"You are very pretty.". Trowa, smiling at Amy, says ,"You are quite attractive.". Even Wufei, slightly blushing, says ,"Did anyone ever tell you how good you look?".

Duo brings a tennis ball to the pool. They arrange themselves in a circle alternating boy and girl, going clockwise with Heero, Serena, Duo, Lita, etc. They throw it around for a while, and then Heero jumps out and gets another tennis ball. Heero waits until the first ball gets to Amy before releasing the second ball. This goes on for about 10 minutes. Heero repeatedly performs a single motion of catching and throwing. After seeing this long enough, Mina asks Quatre for a volleyball. Quatre retrieves one from a locker. Right then, Noin and Zechs jump in, each making a big splash. A game of Aquatic Volleyball comes. The teams end up being boys against girls. In the way of rules, there is only one: Nobody can hit the ball twice. Each team arranges themselves into two rows, the girls having Lita, Serena and Mina in the front row, while the boys have Heero, Zechs and Duo. Since there is double the number of people playing since last time, the game is very competitive. In the end, the girls win.


	17. Duty Calls

Chapter 17-Duty Calls

**Chapter 17-Duty Calls******

Everyone gets out of the pool around 7:00PM, since it was starting to get dark. Right as Zechs and Noin got out, a message labeled ,"Reconnaissance needed - Preventer Wind and Preventer Fire" came through to the computer. The message said:

To: Preventer Wind and Preventer Fire

A message from Preventer Water came through my desk today about OZ's Virgo 3's Mobile Dolls. Since we could not hack their files from Preventer HQ, there's some groundwork to do. The mission objectives are as follows:

1. Infiltrate the OZ base in Okiyama at 2000 hours.

2. Disable security system.

3. Access the blueprints of the new Mobile Dolls and make a copy of them.

4. Confirm the planned number of Mobile Dolls using their networked computers.

5. Rescue Vice Foreign Minister Darlian

6. Escape unnoticed.

I've included a file attachment for your handheld computer. It should allow you to bypass all network security and physical security systems. Good luck.

Lady Une.

Preventer HQ

Zechs then downloaded the file attachment to his handheld computer, while Noin explained what was going on. "I'm sorry to just go out on you, but Zechs and I have important things to do." she said. Whispering to Wufei, she said ,"Wufei, I want you to stay here. You would break Raye's heart if you left. Plus, I know that you want to make a good impression on her.". After this, Noin excused herself and Zechs.

Trowa tells Zechs ,"You should take the nitrobikes. It's the fastest way to get to Okiyama without raising suspicion. They are in the garage.". Zechs and Noin leave for Tokyo on the supercharged motorcycles, modified by Duo.

Zechs and Noin complete the objectives with some difficulty, mainly hacking the files. They come back, Relena riding with her brother. They arrive back at the Winner Estate around midnight. As they enter the mansion, Serena asks Heero ,"Who is that girl?". "She is Relena Peacecraft." Heero says. He is nervous when Relena sees him with Serena. "Noin, who is that bitch that is clinging to my Heero?". Relena asks, annoyed. "Her name is Serena Tsukino." answers Noin. Relena is angered that Serena is with Heero. She tries to slap Serena, but Heero catches her wrist right before her hand makes contact with Serena's face. Squeezing Relena's wrist, only to make the point abundantly clear, he said ,"Don't try that again, bitch.". Heero then let her go. "Zechs, Relena is probably hungry. Take her to the kitchen for something to eat. And last, please escort her to a room since she is probably tired. Zechs takes Relena, cursing, to the kitchen.


	18. Ten Gundam Pilots

Chapter 18-Ten Gundam Pilots

**Chapter 18-Ten Gundam Pilots**

Everyone heard Heero identify Relena. Serena then adds ,"She was the one that was basically stalking Heero.". "It's almost 12:30AM." Wufei says, looking tired "We all should go to bed.". Everyone goes to bed in pairs, Heero with Serena, Duo with Lita, Trowa with Amy, and Wufei with Raye. Only Heero stays with Serena in the same bed. Everyone else chooses to sleep on the floor.

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei wake up at 7:00AM. They proceed immediately to the hangar to complete the new Gundams. Heero, already having finished the Hellstorm earlier this week, helps finish Deathscythe Reaper, Heavyarms Seven, Sandrock Desert and Altron Dragon in record time. Zechs bursts in at 10:00AM. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Noin and I have confirmed about 1000 Virgo 3's.". "This is not good." says a worried Trowa. "Since Noin's and my mobile suits were destroyed, the Preventers can't help." says Zechs, with concern in his voice "Also, We saw plans for a new Gundam named Nightingale. I bet that Darien went back for it."

In response to this, Heero says ,"We're not going to be able to do this alone. We're going to need at least double the force". "You're not suggesting that we get the girls involved, are you?" asks Wufei. "I know that we shouldn't, but we don't have a choice." says Quatre "It would break their hearts to see us killed.". "I see what you mean, Quatre" returns Wufei. "I don't mean to make the situation worse, but the man called Darien Shields escaped last night on a nitrobike. We picked him up on the radar, though. He is in Okiyama now, probably informing his superiors." says Zechs.

"We need to wake the girls up." says Heero. Heero and the others wake the girls up and have breakfast with them. After breakfast, the girls are lead down to the hangar. Zechs says that there is two hours left until the Virgo 3's are deployed. "Two hours will be plenty." says Heero "Ladies, we have a problem. OZ has made new Mobile Dolls called Virgo 3's. These are even more powerful than the White Fang's Virgo Mobile Dolls. There are about 1000 of them now.". Duo, in supplement to Heero, says ,"We know that you are the Sailor Scouts. We are the Gundam pilots. Since there are 1000 Virgos versus 5 Gundams, we wouldn't stand a chance.". Wufei adds ,"We need your help." Heero shows the Peacemillion Gundams to the girls. "Originally, we were planning on having these Gundams to back us up, in case of emergency." Duo says. Heero shows them the new Gundams. "In case these Gundams were destroyed." Duo adds. "Since there are 1000 Virgo 3's we are giving the original Gundams to you." Quatre says.

Heero announces ,"For Serena, there is Wing Zero, with a modified Zero System. Lita, Deathscythe Hell is now yours. Amy, you now own Heavyarms Kai. Mina, you have Sandrock Kai. And Raye, Altron belongs to you.".

The Sailor Scouts didn't have a choice, but to accept. Wing Zero and the other Gundams were customized with the glyph of the respective planet and a set of 6 Planet Defensors. "Now, we must train you for battle." Heero said.

Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina transformed into the Sailor Scouts. Each pilot and Sailor Scout climbed into the new Mobile Suits. The training was simulated, so the Sailor Scouts could get used to the Gundams' functions without being harmed. Everyone was doing fine, except for Sailor Moon, who was struggling. "Serena, I know that this is hard for you. It took me a while to do this, but you must learn to master the Zero System." Remembering what he told Quatre aboard Peacemillion, he said "It's a good system for leading troops into battle." With this in mind, Sailor Moon knew exactly what to do. She mastered the Zero System in half an hour.

After their training, the new Gundam pilots were presented with uniforms that resembled the ones that Heero & co wore. The only noticeable difference was that the girls' suits had their respective glyph embroidered on it. Right before everyone left for Okiyama, Heero reminded the pilots ,"Mobile Dolls have no mercy. Be prepared for this.".


	19. Return of the Gundams

Chapter 19-Return of the Gundams

**Chapter 19-Return of the Gundams**

Traveling in the Gundams to Okiyama took about 15 minutes. Suddenly, a wave of Virgos appeared. Wing Zero and Hellstorm counted them and came up with a figure of 100. "100 Mobile Dolls. That's 10 each. This should be a good test of our skills." Serena said, informing everyone.

Splitting into two groups, the Gundams easily sliced their way through the Virgo 3's. Even for the girls, 10 Virgos was pretty easy. The Sailor Scouts adapted very well to their Gundams. Sailor Moon was a very competent leader. She wasn't even using the Zero System, because it was very stressful on her.

"Correction. That was only a first wave." says Trowa "There are 200 in the second wave, 300 in the next wave and 400 guarding the OZ base.". "That's just great." says Duo. "Evidently they didn't see it fit just to increase the number. They also made them harder to fight.". "Damn it, OZ." says Serena, slicing a Virgo in half. Knowing that the stakes were higher, the Gundams divided themselves into five pairs, working back to back, destroying the Mobile Dolls two at a time.

"Here comes the third set." says Raye. This time, there were 30 Virgos to each Gundam. With the higher difficulty in mind, Heero says to everyone ,"Activate your shield systems and group together in threes. Everyone did this and combined their Planet Defensor shield, forming an 18-point shield and a 24-point shield. The Virgos did the same thing. But through sheer persistence, the Gundams slashed their way through.

About 2/3 of the way finished with the third set of Mobile Dolls, the final wave appeared, even stronger than the last. Then, the Nightingale appeared off to the right side. Heero immediately went after Darien, telling Sailor Moon ,"You stay here. Someone needs to lead the Gundams.".Serena was hesitant to use the Zero System. She finally snapped when she was hit hard from behind. "If we don't have a plan of our own, we're going to be destroyed." she thought. In a desperate attempt, she put in the word ZERO to activate the Zero System. She then turned into a leader worthy of the Wing Zero. She led the other Gundams very well, predicting each of the Virgos programmed moves. At one point or another, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei came to the rescue for Lita, Amy, Mina and Raye. After the remaining Virgo 3's were destroyed, she saw the Hellstorm fighting the Nightingale. She knew Heero was struggling.


	20. The Final Showdown

Chapter 20-The Final Showdown

**Chapter 20-The Final Showdown**

"You're pretty good, Darien. But you have a weakness." Heero said. "What's that?" Darien yelled. Then Sailor Moon answered ,"Your weakness is your ego.". Darien was screaming ,"What did you say, bitch?". "You just looked at Queen Beryl and ran away. You were too afraid of getting dirty." Sailor Moon angrily said "You left the Moon Kingdom to be annihilated.". Supplementing her statement, Heero said ,"You didn't love the princess." Darien screamed in response to this ,"I loved her with all my heart.". "Bullshit, Darien," shouted Heero ,"You only wanted her for her body. I truly loved her.".

"You lie." screamed Darien. In Heero's defense, Sailor Moon said ,"Heero protected me from Queen Beryl and ended up dying because of it.". Darien was enrage with their statements and fired his beam cannon at Heero, nearly overloading the Hellstorm's shield. He then fired at Wing Zero, hitting the right arm. Normally a blast from a beam cannon would destroy Gundanium, but since Wing Zero was made of Gundanium Gamma, it survived.

Darien was stupefied as to why the Wing Zero wasn't harmed. Heero then got behind Darien's Nightingale and latched on. This immobilized the Nightingale. "Sailor Moon. Fire." Heero said. "No. I can't." she said. She was scared that she would kill Heero, the man that protected her. "Zero will guide your hands. I can't hold him much longer." he said "If you don't fire in the next four seconds, I'll have to self-detonate.".

Sailor Moon them fired her Twin Buster Rifle at the Nightingale, hitting it in the upper chest area. He didn't want Sailor Moon to see him die at her hands, so he gathered his 12 Planet Defensors in a desperate attempt to protect himself from Wing Zero's mighty Twin Buster Rifle. The Nightingale exploded, throwing Darien out of his mobile suit. He released his parachute and glided to the ground. He tried to run into the base, but was caught by Sailor Moon, now as Serena, and Heero. Heero pulls out a DY-357 Magnum revolver and Serena unsheathes a sword etched with black roses. Darien tries to punch Serena in the face, but Heero catches his hand. "How dare you try to harm her." he says, crushing Darien's hand. Darien crumples down in pain, hearing the bones in his hand shatter from Heero's overwhelming physical strength. Serena says angrily ,"Nobody calls me a bitch!". Together, they say in unison ,"DIE Darien.". Knowing that this sword could not harm an ally, Serena thrusts the sword into Darien's chest while Heero shoots him in the skull.


	21. After The Battle

Chapter 21-After The Battle

**Chapter 21-After The Battle******

********

After Serena and Heero killed Darien, Serena says ,"It's over. It's finally over.". She then pulls the sword out of the lifeless corpse while Heero places his revolver back in its holster. The other Gundams landed in two lines. Since the Sailor Scouts were a little roughed up from the hordes of Virgos, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei each helped Lita, Amy, Mina and Raye out of their mobile suits. The boys asked the Sailor Scouts, now civilians, "Do you think you can walk?". The boys end up carrying the girls after seeing them stumble a little.

After Serena retracts the now bloody sword and places it back in its scabbard, she collapses into Heero's arms. Heero then picks her up. "How was I?" she whispers, exhausted. "You are a true leader. You couldn't have performed any better." Heero says, kissing her. Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei come up on either side to Heero. "We should get them home." says Wufei, holding Raye lovingly. "But how?" asks Quatre, clutching Mina warmly. "They are too tired from the battle." Duo says, hanging onto Lita with all his heart. "Duo and Quatre are right." says Trowa, repositioning Amy as to not drop her. "They can't pilot the Gundams back to the Winner Estate.". "I've already taken care of this ahead of time." says Heero, carrying his beloved Serena. "Before you all woke up, Zechs helped me modify their Gundams with a new type of Mobile Doll control system. This version can be turned off for a human pilot. We can pilot the Sailor Scouts' Gundams back from our mobile suits."

With this in mind, Heero, with Serena in his lap, remote piloted Wing Zero from the Hellstorm. Duo, along with Lita, brought Deathscythe Hell back with his new Deathscythe Reaper. Trowa, carrying Amy in the Heavyarms Seven, flew Heavyarms Kai. Quatre, with Mina in his arms, returned piloting Sandrock Kai from the Sandrock Desert. Wufei, with Raye also in the Altron Dragon, piloted her Altron Gundam back to the Winner Estate.


	22. Dinner, a Confession and a Kiss

Chapter 22-Dinner, a Confession and a Kiss

**Chapter 22-Dinner, a Confession and a Kiss******

********

**It was 4:00PM when the ten Gundams returned to the Winner Estate. Zechs and Noin greeted the weary Gundam pilots and Sailor Scouts. Zechs and Noin said ,"Welcome back. There's a little surprise waiting in Quatre's office.". Before they went to Quatre's office, the pilots carried the girls to a bathroom. There, with the greatest care and respect, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei each cleaned out Lita's, Mina's, Amy's and Raye's wounds, inflicted by the Virgos that they just destroyed. Instead of bringing Serena to the bathroom, Heero took Serena to her room, since she was exhausted from leading the Gundams into battle. After about half an hour of rest, Serena woke up in her blue dress, to find Heero in a blue tuxedo. "There's something in Quatre's office." he said in the same soothing voice as when they just met.**

They proceeded to Quatre's office, where they found the girls, wearing their dresses dry cleaned with the greatest care. Quatre, wearing a white suit, was standing next to Mina who was wearing a beautiful yellow dress. Amy, wearing a pale blue dress, was next to Trowa, sporting a fine tuxedo. Duo, in a black suit similar to Quatre's, was with Lita, who was wearing an emerald green dress. Raye, in her best red dress, was with Wufei, wearing a midnight blue tuxedo.

Everyone, including Zechs and Noin, went out to an Italian Restaurant called the Olive Garden for dinner. Noin and Zechs wore their Preventer uniforms.Arriving there in Quatre's limo and Zech's Jeep, Zechs said to the host ,"Table for 12. The name is Winner.". "Very well, sir. Follow me." said the host.

The group ordered Chicken Alfredo, a variant of Fettuccine Alfredo containing grilled chicken. Heero was a perfect gentleman, as were the other pilots to their dates.

During the meal, Wufei was able to confess about the incident with Treize Khushrenada. Everybody was proud of Wufei, especially Raye. In response to this, she said ," To confess something like that, it takes a lot of courage. I'm proud of you.". Raye then kissed Wufei. Duo told Lita about being an orphan. "I know how it is growing up without a family. My parents were killed in a plane crash." Lita gave Duo a kiss. During Duo's story, Quatre informed Mina about his father and the Wing Zero. "You are a kind person that wanted only Peace." she said, before kissing Quatre. While hearing Quatre's tale about his father, Trowa opened up to Amy with his dealing of Amnesia. Amy said ,"I'm very sorry to hear that you lost your memory at one point. But I don't think you'll forget this.". She then unexpectedly kissed him. Serena was caught off guard with this bold move, as the other girls were also. The series of stories led Heero to confess about Operation Meteor.

Taking Serena's hand, Heero nervously said ,"Serena, I have something to tell you." "What, Heero?" she asked. Heero said ,"Heero Yuy is not my real name. It was my code name for Operation Meteor. I was never given a name, so I was named Heero Yuy for Operation Meteor. During my training, I miscalculated an explosion and accidentally killed a little girl I met earlier that day. I was stricken with grief, so I buried the girl's deceased dog. That's when I was retrained to be a ruthless killing machine with no emotions. These walls stood in my mind, barring me from any type of feelings. Then, you came into my life, shattering the walls.". He was trembling, but continued. "You lit up my life, giving me emotions again. I can finally be human again, thanks to you. I love you, Serena."

Serena was crying from Heero's speech. She emotionally embraced Heero and subsequently kissed him.


	23. Heero's Wedding

Chapter 23-Heero's Wedding

**Chapter 23-Heero's Wedding******

********

**Mina thought to herself ,"I knew it.". Duo was proud that Heero Yuy, the seemingly emotionless killing machine, actually uttered those three words. Heero spoke the words with an unrivaled passion in his voice. **

The bill came to $147.73, with a 15% tip. Quatre gladly paid with some help, forced by Duo. Sensing that Heero would need some time alone with Serena, Zechs said to Heero ,"How about you and Serena take my Jeep. Noin and I will go with Quatre." Heero agreed, thanking Zechs for offering.

It was 7:00PM when everyone returned to the Winner Estate. Heero was completely exhausted from his confession and went directly to bed. Mina, along with Quatre, came up to Serena and said ,"I told you so, girl.". Duo followed, accompanied with Lita, saying ,"I'm proud of him. He finally told her how he felt.". Serena stayed up for another hour, then went to bed. She found Heero asleep in her bed and joined him. Following Serena, the girls and their new boyfriends went to bed with each other, making sure to keep all actions clean.

The next four days came and went, cementing the relationships between the Gundam Pilots and the Sailor Scouts. Duo was always with Lita. Trowa and Amy were together. Quatre and Mina were always together. Wufei and Raye stayed together. And Heero and Serena stayed in each other's arms, hand in hand for the entire time.

On the fourth day, which was a beautiful Saturday, at precisely 2:25PM, Heero made a choice that would affect him for the rest of his life. In the courtyard, making sure that everyone heard he said ,"When Serena comes out, I'm going to ask her.". She came out at 2:30PM, finding Heero alone. Everyone was hiding in the bushes. "Where's everyone, my love?" she asked. Heero responded in a firm voice, holding out a small royal blue box ,"Serena, will you marry me?" Serena was breathless when she saw the ring. It was a beautiful Diamond ring with two emeralds, two rubies, two sapphires, and two topazes. He pointed out that a second diamond was made for the ring. "I would be honored to marry you, Heero." she said, firmly. "With this bond, the Sailor Scouts and the Gundam Pilots will be joined together in the name of Peace." Heero said with dignity in his voice. He then put the ring on her finger, kissing her.

After he placed the ring, the Sailor Scouts and the Gundam Pilots jumped out to congratulate the newly betrothed couple. The wedding took place in the Tokyo Starlight Tower on next Saturday at exactly 5PM. Quatre and Trowa took care of reserving the tower. Wufei informed everyone involved. Duo's assignment was Heero's tuxedo. The girls had Serena's wedding gown custom made. And Zechs and Noin took care of the other various arrangements, including catering and coordinating the efforts being made.

Pre-wedding arrangements included Zechs as Best Man and Relena as Serena's Bridesmaid. Since Heero was her best friend, Relena comforted Serena every step of the way.

Promptly at 5PM, the wedding commenced at the Starlight Tower. The government official marrying Heero and Serena was the head of the Preventers, Lady Une. Maremaia Khushrenada, now adopted by Lady Une, was the witness.

"Do you, Heero Yuy, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, till death do you part?" Lady Une asked. "I do." said Heero. "And you, Serena Tsukino, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, till death do you part?" asked Lady Une to Serena. "I do." she returned. "Maremaia, will you do the honors?" said Lady Une. Maremaia said confidently ,"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride.". Heero then romantically kissed Serena as she threw the bouquet. Relena caught it and congratulated the newlyweds. "I hope you find that someone special soon, Relena." says Serena. "Thank you, my friend. I hope you have a long passionate life together." says Relena, giving them her phone number. A white limo then pulled up. Serena and Heero got in and took off into the sunset.

The End


End file.
